Foam insulating products are utilized for a variety of applications. Generally, applications requiring insulation materials involve retaining cool air or heat or maintaining a constant temperature. One example is refrigeration technology where refrigeration units generate cool air and insulation materials help slow or prevent heat transfer thus causing the temperature to rise and eventually overwork the refrigeration unit.
One example of refrigeration technology in use is a refrigerated railway car. Such railway cars employ at least insulated door liners. Presently, these insulated door liners are metal doors having a liner attached therein. The liner is typically a poured foam liner, an injected foam liner, or other type of foam material, such that a quantity of foam material was either poured or injected directly upon one side of the steel door and allowed to set and expand. Although such insulated door liners achieve some degree of insulation, that is, prevent heat transfer and maintain cool temperatures, their construction is not durable and wear quickly.
Consequently, there exists a need for an improved insulating liner having a more durable construction and, in turn, improved insulating properties than present insulating liners.